A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computerized controllers of machine processes in a host machine such as an electrostatographic copier and particularly to controllers having watch dog timers.
B. Prior Art
In the past, controllers having a computer would only be able to shut themselves down either by manual intervention or automatically through relatively slow or narrow sensing of the control processor and/or host machine. The result of the above would be a continuation of the host machine process in a fault condition until remedially automatically sensed or indefinite continuation until manual intervention in the absence of automatic sensing.